A Kiss in a Hotel Room in Washington State
by obsessedbonesfan
Summary: In this long one-shot, Booth and Brennan are on a case in Washington State and have to share a room with only one bed. Brennan's dating Sully, but that doesn't mean anything, now does it? Read to find out what happens!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. Fox does. This is just for fun.**

"Booth! I picked up pizza." She stepped into the hotel room holding a large pizza in one hand and the keys to their rented vehicle in the other. They were on a case in a little town in Washington State and there was only one hotel. Surprise, surprise, the town was having some kind of festival this week and there was only one room left…with only one bed. They were switching nights for sleeping on the floor because this hotel also didn't have any cots, but that wasn't working out too well. On the night she was supposed to sleep on the floor, she'd woken up as Booth was trying to transfer her to the bed. Only a good amount of her threatening to kick his ass if he didn't let her go made him change his mind. Why did he always have to be such a gentleman all the time? She'd slept on the floor before.

"Yes! There's meat on it right?" He got up from where he'd been sitting on the bed to stand in front of her, eyeing the pizza box suspiciously.

"Of course. I know that you wouldn't eat any if there wasn't." She rolled her eyes and moved past him, setting her keys and the pizza on the small table next to the TV. "Half with the veggie special and half with everything except olives and anchovies. Is that all right?"

"That's perfect." He opened the pizza box and ripped off the top half, handing it to her. "Here's your plate. You forgot to get paper plates when you were out."

She stared down at the piece of cardboard in her hands. "Do you know how many pathogens could be on this right now, Booth? And you expect me to eat from this?"

"Well, you're the one who forgot paper plates. But if you're really worried, you can have the bottom." He pulled the cardboard from her hands and placed three slices on it. "There you go, Bones."

She pulled up one of the chairs to the table and picked up a slice. "It would have been easier if you had just decided to sit over here and we could have shared the pizza box."

"There's a hockey game on. Vancouver vs. Philadelphia. That's my team, Bones! I have to watch this game and I can't see from there." He retorted, taking a huge bite and turning his attention back to the television.

"Well, so much for conversation." She muttered to herself, taking a bite. Her phone rang in her pocket and she quickly pulled it out. "Hello?"

"Hey, Tempe. How's it going out there in Washington State? Any new leads on the case?" Sully's voice came over the phone and she smiled to herself.

"Well, we talked to the mother today as a possible suspect, but Booth doesn't think it's her."

"Oh, that's too bad. I was hoping you'd be coming home soon."

"Why? Do you miss me?" She asked teasingly.

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"I miss you, too. I have to go, though. I just picked up pizza for me and Booth."

"Well, I'll leave you to eat. Talk to you later, Tempe."

"Bye." She hung up the phone and looked over at Booth, who was staring at her. "What?" She asked, giving him an annoyed look. He shook his head, as though to release himself from a trance and looked away.

"Nothing." He said softly, a grim look on his face. She picked up the pizza box and walked over to the bed, sitting down next to him.

"So, what's so great about this hockey game that you can't have a conversation with me?" He immediately launched into an explanation and the grim look disappeared. She listened to him and nodded at all the right points.

By the end of the game, she was as into it as he was. The Flyers came from behind to win it three-two and she cheered right along with him as the winning goal was scored with seconds remaining. She turned to look at him and the next thing she knew, he was kissing her.

He pulled away almost immediately, but it was enough for her lips to tingle at the sudden loss of contact. She stared at him, open-mouthed in shock.

"Bones, I'm so sorry, I don't know why I did that…" His voice trailed off as he stared back at her, shaking his head. "I really don't know."

"It's fine, Booth." She looked down, twisting her hands in her lap. "I mean, it was bound to happen eventually, right? What with all that sexual tension Angela's going on about, it was bound to happen eventually."

"Yeah, sure." He stood and walked over to the chair where they had put the extra blankets and pillow. "I'll take the floor tonight."

"But, Booth, it's my turn and your back-" She was cut off.

"No, Bones, I'll take the floor tonight." He dropped the linens on the floor and moved them into a semblance of a bed before lying down. "Night." He said, rolling onto his side facing away from her.

"Fine." She quickly changed into her pajamas and turned off the light. She lay down and rolled onto her side facing away from him. "Good night, Booth." She whispered, not expecting a reply. She didn't get one.

The ringing of a cell phone woke her from a restless sleep. She heard him get up and walk over to the nightstand. She opened her eyes to find him standing in front of her, holding out her cell phone. "It's Sully." He said, his eyes dark. She took the phone and sat up, turning away from him. His gaze lingered on her back for a few seconds before he turned and stepped into the bathroom.

"Hello?" She said, her brow furrowed as she thought of that look in his eyes. What was wrong with him?

"Morning. I didn't wake you up, did I?" Sully replied, his voice light. For some reason, this irritated her and she snapped back a reply.

"It's only six, Sully! Yes, you did wake me up."

"I'm sorry, Tempe, but it's nine here. I guess I forgot about the time difference."

"I guess you did." She struggled out of the blankets that had wrapped around her in the night and made her way over to her suitcase. "You don't have to call me a million times every day, either."

"Well, then I guess I'm sorry that I care about you."

"What, are you worried or something? The last time you said something like that, you were worried that the person who was using my books to stage murders was going to get me. I can take care of myself, despite the fact that you don't seem to think so!" She opened her suitcase and began rifling through it, looking for anything that she could put together into an outfit.

"It's not that, Tempe."

"Is it Booth? Are you worried that _Booth _is going to do something?! That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my life! I have been partners with Booth for three years now! How could you even _think_ that Booth would do something to me? In the line of people who would ever hurt me, _you_ would be before Booth." She heard a sharp intake of breath on the other end and she felt tears begin to form in her eyes.

"Well, if that's what you think, then I guess I should be going."

"Wait, wait, Sully, I really didn't mean that! I-" She heard him hang up and sat down on the edge of the bed, a tear rolling down one cheek as she clutched her phone in one hand and a pair of jeans in the other. "I really didn't mean it." She whispered, turning to look at Booth as he stepped out of the bathroom. "I really didn't mean it." The only light came from the bathroom and from where she sat, the expression on his face was unreadable.

"I know, Bones." He said softly, coming to sit next to her. He gently removed the phone from her grasp and ended the call, setting it down in the space between them. "But thanks for defending me."

"No problem, Booth, but Sully probably hates me now." She looked down at her hands twisted in her lap, the jeans having slipped free as he took away her phone.

"If he hates you now, he never really cared about you in the first place." There was a serious expression on his face, his mouth set in a firm line. "If you really care about someone, it doesn't matter what they say or do. You're still going to want to be with them. Sully doesn't hate you. He just needs a little time."

She laughed wryly and shook her head. "In case you haven't noticed, Booth, I tend to drive men away. This is probably going to be the straw that broke the horse's back and there's nothing I can do about it. I can't take back what I said."

"Bones, it's the straw that broke the camel's back." She rolled her eyes and lowered her gaze. He gently placed two fingers under her chin and lifted her head, forcing her to look at him. "And you don't drive men away. If they can't see what a wonderful woman you are, then it's their loss, but you _do not_ drive men away." Her gaze was locked with his and his eyes burned with such intensity, the likes of which she'd never seen before. The tension grew between them and she couldn't breathe. The way was looking at her…he suddenly looked away, his fingers falling from the bottom of her chin. The loss of contact caused her to gasp involuntarily and she stared at the side of his face.

"Booth?" He stood and moved away from her, reaching for his suitcase. She got up and followed him.

"Bones." He paused, a t-shirt clasped in one hand. "I think you should call Sully back and apologize." Even in the dim light, she could see that his jaw was clenched and the words he spoke were forced.

"No."

He spun to face her. "Yes, I think it would be a good idea."

"No, it wouldn't."

"Why wouldn't it be?" He asked, staring at her in disbelief. She took a few steps closer to him, until her face was only inches from his. She took his face in her hands and leaned in even closer.

"Because I don't want to be with him anymore." She whispered before she closed the remaining distance between them. Her lips met his and she felt him stiffen in shock. After a few seconds, he wrapped one arm around her waist, drawing her to him. His other hand became tangled in her hair as the kiss deepened, his tongue sliding against hers as he kissed her hungrily. Her hands fell from his face to wrap her arms around his neck and she pressed herself even closer into him. His hand on her waist slid underneath her shirt, his palm on the bare skin of the small of her back. She pulled away briefly for air, his lips crashing back down onto hers before she had the time to take a breath.

"Booth…" She sighed as his lips traced the way down her neck. Their mouths met again in a fierce kiss, the force of which caused them to lose their balance. He landed on top of her, their lips never breaking contact. He rolled over, pulling her on top of him. Both of his hands were underneath her shirt, his fingers dancing lightly over her skin as they touched her.

"Bones…" He moaned as she worked her hands under his shirt, drawing it up over his head. He knew that he should stop her, stop this from going too far, but he couldn't. It felt too good…he had waited for this for too long. She pulled away, sitting up slightly so she could pull off her own shirt. "God, Bones…"

Their lips met again and again as their hands roamed, exploring that which had been kept away for too long. His hand found the clasp of her bra and he struggled with it, her kisses leaving his head feeling muddled. As she reached back to help him with it, the shrill sound of a cell phone broke the silence.

She rolled off of him, grabbing her shirt from where she had thrown it. Pulling it over her head, she picked up her cell from the bed. "Hello?" Her breathing was still heavy from their…whatever the hell it was. Hopefully, whoever was the on the other end wouldn't notice it.

"Sweetie, what's going on?" Angela replied, her tone light and teasing. "Did something happen in that one bed hotel room?"

"What?" She stalled as she watched him stand and head back over to his suitcase. God, he looked good without a shirt. She'd always figured that he would, but now seeing it for real…she was knocked from her thoughts when Angela began yelling.

"Sweetie, why aren't you answering? Are you all right? It's only six-thirty there, I know, but anything could happen-"

"Angela, I'm fine. I just…got a little distracted." She replied, watching as he walked into the bathroom. It felt as if every sense was heightened and the only thing she could think about was _him_. The sooner she got off this call…

"BRENNAN! What is going on?!" She jerked the phone away from her ear as Angela's voice screamed in her ear. She really had to get her mind off of what just happened or Angela was going to have a coronary.

"Nothing, I'm just…tired. Sully called at six and I didn't go to bed until eleven because I was watching hockey with Booth…" Her voice trailed off.

"Okay, but now you're going to listen as I tell you that you are looking for an assailant that is six-four, 250 pounds and wears an arm brace on his left wrist."

"That matches the description of the victim's boyfriend, his arm was broken during a bar fight last year and now he wears a brace all the time. I'll tell Booth." She hung up and looked over at him. "Ang says that it was the victim's boyfriend."

"All right-" He was prevented from saying anything else as her lips covered his once again in a passionate kiss. "Bones, we have work to do." He managed to choke out when she pulled away.

"But it's only six-thirty." She said huskily, her hands tracing their way down his bare chest. "We have time."

"Bones." He inhaled sharply and grabbed her hands. "I don't want to rush into this. I think we need to take this slowly. You know, sleep together when we're ready." She paused, mulling over his words in her mind. Were they ready to take that next step? What he was saying made sense, but…he did make a very good point. It wouldn't be good for either of them if they rushed into this.

"That makes sense." She said, taking a step away from him. "I think that would be a good idea."

"Okay, then, I'm going to take a shower now." He gestured towards the bathroom and she nodded.

"Okay." Her cell rang again and she picked it up.

"Brennan, what happened between you and Booth?" Angela demanded before she had the chance to say hello.

"I'll tell you all about when we get back to D.C., all right?"

"No, that's not all right."

"Trust me, Ang, you'll want to hear about this in person."

"Fine. But as soon as you get back-"

"Call you, I know. So, I'll see you soon?"

"Yes. Bye." Brennan hung up the phone and smiled, her thoughts drifting from the case to her partner. Her stomach broke the silence that had fallen and she stood, grabbing the pad of paper and pen that sat on the table next to the TV. She scribbled a note that said she was going to get some breakfast and left the room. She made her way down the stairs slowly, a feeling of joy and contentment spreading through her entire body. This would be one case she would never forget.


End file.
